Grita, no te escuchan
by ASKNB
Summary: Una traición no es fácil de olvidar y más si entregaste todo sin recibir nada a cambio, te guardas todo tu sentir y lo que tienes es nada. Para el Foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú?, el reto es "Juego de rol" y tomé rol academy. disfruten.


**Holi, este fic se basa en un punto medio en que Scott (foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?") estaba en un hospital psquiátrico y Fracoise su mejor amiga va para ayudarle a que saque todo su enojo.**

 **Advierto: No hay SMUT pero es bonita esta parejita, la primera parte habla Scott Allistor Kirkland (Escocia) y la segunda Francoise Bonnefoy (Nyo!France)**

 **Espero les guste :D bye-bye**

* * *

Nunca creí que aquel elemento incinerador iba a ser mi mejor amigo, el único con el cual compartiría con la persona que amaba. Nunca olvidaría sus gritos pero tampoco era una persona que olvidara, lo que ella me hizo. Aun si me encerraban recordaría todo; tal vez mi hermano lo hacía para llamar la atención, una atención que creanme tanto ella como yo nos marcaría para siempre, más ella que estuvo jugando muchas veces y yo sin enterarme.

"Una persona tranquila"; es lo que dijeron mis primeros años en la cárcel, claro, yo lo era, la amaba tanto, le di tanto, creo que ya entendí lo que quiere decir ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero, aunque me saquen hoy en día ya no volvería a creer en nadie.

Las cartas que me ha enviado son un glorioso recuerdo, carta que me llega la guardo con cariño, la sigo amando y a ella le sigo importando más que a mi hermano, más que a nadie en este mundo, creo que en el fondo ella me ama más de lo que yo a ella.

Estaba loco, demente, no soportaría que me volviera a tocar otra mujer, una prisión donde la persona encargada de darme las pastillas lo intentara más de 10, 20 e incluso 100 veces, con más de 10 hombres agarrandome.

Ya no veía esperanza alguna; palabras iban y venían, ya sea por la droga o por esos recuerdos poco cariñosos de mi padre y su esposa.

-¿Scott? ¡Scott!- ¿estaba soñando?- ¿que te hicieron?-.

Poco a poco sentía la suavidad de sus manos, la ternura con la que me acariciaba el rostro, la pesadez de mis ojos me impedían aclarar aquella persona pero con su dulce voz sabía quién era, sonreí.

-Fran...çine- logré articular su nombre y ella comenzó a sollozar, puso mi rostro cerca de su corazón-.

-Scott… ml Scott, ¿qué te han hecho?-.

-Nada…- sin querer esa sonrisa cayó y lo único que salía de mí eran una s pesadas gotas de tristeza, rencor y rabia- la… amaba…

-Ya lo sabía… yo lo sé-.

Comenzó acercarse a mi, rozando .is mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz, inclusive mis labios. Los beso, comenzó a envolverme con su amor y la detuve.

-No, yo… yo estoy -tragué saliva- mal-ella tocó mis labios con un dedo silenciando mis palabras-.

-Adelante, soy tu instrumento y tú mi músico; destrózame de ser posible, ahoga tus gritos, rompe tu llanto pero no te lo guardes nada, por favor-.

Al cumplir sus deseos, la hice llorar, era la primera vez experimentaba caricias, besos, gritos apasionados; jugaba de vez en cuando no recordaba que me había dado tantas alegrías, tantos recuerdos, tanto… que quedé cegado, de esos movimientos rápidos sin sentido a ser delicados y placenteros.

-Fran… çine- mi respiración era agitada, torpe me sentía un niño primerizo en ello y sobre todo con ella-.

Olvidé a todos y todo para concentrar en su cuerpo, no quería que me odiara o me dejara de hablar por desquitarme con ella.

-S-Scott-.

Le brinde un último cariño antes de conectarnos, antes de ser dependiente de ella, antes de todo. Le dí mis ropas a cambio de romper las suyas, se despidió de mí con un beso en mi frente.

-No te guardes nada estando conmigo, nunca lo hagas- asentí obediente cual perro-.

Me cubrí con una sábana de la cama ya destendida, tomé una carta y la leí:

" **Eres un imbécil Scott, no creas que te perdonaré el que me torturaras y me quemaras mi cuerpo, te odio, te odio, TE ODIOOOOOO.**

 **Espero te pudras en ese hospital y nunca salgas, porque estás demente si crees que te perdonaré.**

Comencé a reír, ¿pedirle perdón a quien me traicionó? ¿a quien se acostó con el que se dice hermano? ¿a quién se burló de mí muchas veces en cama ajena? No, no, no lo haré, yo a tí ya no te amo y creí que lo hice, me eh dado cuenta que no fue así, amo a Françine y en cuanto salga procuraré su felicidad… y no la tuya, jamás la tuya… jamás.

Si me vuelvo loco, solo será de amor, ese amor solo será de la francesa que me habló, amo y sin quererlo conquistó mi corazón; si es por ella entonces me declaro un loco enamorado y sino ya no será nadie.

* * *

Me dieron permiso de pasar, estaba preocupada, los de la prisión de mujeres una vez al año podían asistir a un manicomio ya sea para algunos exámenes de psiquiatría, por nuestros crímenes, yo era de más bajo peligro, además que ayudaba al hospital con algunos pacientes. Cuando menos cuenta me di mi mejor amigo, se encontraba en la habitación más custodiada del lugar.

Pedí verlo y como vieron mi buen comportamiento, dejaron que pasara; él se encontraba tirado en el frío del suelo, lo abracé, coloqué su rostro y parte de su rostro en mi pecho, supe que no estaba muerto cuando pronunció mi nombre.

Me sentía tan feliz, sabía que había sido por impulso y también sabía que era malo que se expresara de esa forma. Sabía que le dolía, sabía que se lo guardaba, sabía tantas cosas de él; y lo que más conocía eran sus impulsos ya sea conmigo o alguien más, él necesitaba de alguien que lo comprendiera, alguien que lo quisiera, alguien tal vez como yo, nunca lo llegaría a amar pero siempre estaría a su lado, sería el hombro en que llorara, el abrazo que le diría que todo estaba bien.

Sus lágrimas me entristecieron, lo jalé cerca de la cama y comencé a besar su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

Me esquivó y como si volviera a ser una desconocida me tiró, haciéndome daño; conocía esa actitud, era claro que todo lo que le pasara lo iba a ver como una amenaza.

No me importó perder lo que tanto protegía entre mis medias para recuperar a mi amigo, aún si este me hiciera tanto daño al principio para ya al último pedirme perdón, convertirse en un niño primerizo en tocar un cuerpo, mi cuerpo y ahí estaba a quien extrañaba.

Sería su amiga para toda su vida, sería su razón, su necesidad, su dependencia, todo, menos su amor.

Me despedí de él con un beso marcando mi incondicionalismo hacia él, no importaba si tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien más, yo, me haría responsable, iría, lo abrazaría le daría mi cuerpo, mi alma y hasta mi vida por verlo feliz, por volver a ver su sonrisa traviesa, sus apuestas, sus triunfos, todo lo que él es lo quería rememorar.

Hasta pronto, Scotty, hasta luego mi amigo...

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Le darán favorito? Claro todo es bien recibido :D**

 **ASK fuera ;3**


End file.
